1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a counter top attached to a barbecue stand, and more particularly to an extendable counter top, which increases the useable area of the counter top.
2. Description of Related Art
A stand supports an object like a barbecue grill, a roaster, a smoker, a water basin or the like to elevate the object to a position where a person can easily use the object. A conventional barbecue stand usually has multiple counter tops attached on sides of the barbecue stand to place food, dishes, barbecue tools, etc. Some barbecue stands even have a cooking element mounted in the counter top to simultaneously cook or warm other items or dishes. However, when a cooking element is mounted in the counter top, the counter top cannot be used to hold many other objects. Therefore, the counter top cannot have a cooking element and still be used to effectively support barbecue tools, condiments, etc.
To overcome the shortcomings of the conventional counter top for a barbecue stand, the present invention provides an extendable counter top to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
A first objective of the invention is to provide an extendable counter top for a barbecue stand that can enlarge the area of the counter top.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.